its_a_brave_new_world_rpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Claire Bennet
Name: Claire Bennet Age: 22 Organization: Fortis Group Statistics * Personality: Stubborn, Independent, Selfish, Bitter, Obsessive * Occupation: Spokesperson * Ability: Rapid Cellular Regeneration * Gender: Female * Sexuality: Bi-curious * FC: Hayden Panettiere Background THEN: Claire Bennet had a seemingly normal life until her ability manifested in Odessa, Texas when she was only 15 years old. She kept it a secret at first, telling only one person, a boy she used to talk to in the sixth grade named Zach. During one her own ability tests, which Zach usually filmed for her, Claire rescued a man from a burning train. Her act was recognized by local papers but she still kept her secret and didn’t come forward, letting her ex-best friend Jackie take credit instead. When word spread, a serial killer named Sylar went after Jackie, believing she had Claire’s ability of rapid cellular regeneration, in hopes that he could take it for himself. Right after finding out the truth of her ability, Claire learned who her adoptive parents were: Meredith Gordon, a woman with the ability of pyrokinesis, and her father, Nathan Petrelli, who was New York’s junior Senator. She also learned about Peter Petrelli, her uncle and the man the saved her at homecoming the night Sylar killed Jackie. After rescuing her and learning that they were related, Peter and Claire were almost inseparable in working together as heroes. For a couple months, because of the Company, Claire was forced to hide under a false name with her family. After homecoming, Sylar continued to stalk Claire until he finally found her home alone one afternoon, where he assaulted her and stole her ability. That same afternoon he also “fixed" her by taking away her ability to feel pain which Claire resented him for as it was the only thing that made her feel human. Claire threw herself into helping others more than ever after this, including taking revenge against Sylar multiple times. It only made her more angry when none of his deaths stuck thanks to her ability. Finally, however, it seemed that he was killed by Nathan and everything could go back to normal. It wasn’t long before she was forced to drop out of school as a consequence of this lifestyle and ended up getting her GED instead. She was eventually forced into college by Angela and her adoptive father, Noah Bennet. That was where she met Gretchen Berg, who ended up having a crush on Claire while they were roommates. The two hit it off, for the most part, and were friends for a while. Until Claire started becoming more obsessed with her ability and the Sullivan Bros Carnival. Not long after coming into contact with Samuel Sullivan, who nearly killed Claire and her father, along with half of New York just to show the world that there were people with abilities, Claire jumped from the top of a Ferris wheel in the middle of Central Park front of the press and camera’s, revealing Specials/Evos to the world. NOW: Since her dive off the Ferris wheel, Claire has been the poster child for Specials, living a life in the spotlight. It wasn’t exactly what she wanted, but at least she doesn’t have to hide who she is anymore. She now attends the Petrelli School for Gifted Individuals, run by her dad and Fortis (the new name for the Company.) At first, everything was fine and just how Claire imagined it, but then other people with abilities started poisoning the new found hope for their kind. Explosions happened at the school, people were killed. The place was getting bad press. Then, before Claire knew it, she found herself in the middle of a war between Fortis and a man called Flash. He kidnapped Claire and locked her in a safe at the bottom of a lake for 2 months, causing her to develop a fear of the dark and water for a while, but not before restoring some of the memories about Claude that had been pushed back or erased after Noah shot him. After being rescued and discovering her ability stopped working, Claire met another regenerator named Henry Escott. The two of them hit it off almost immediately, each helping the other with traumas and problems. The two had even started dating before Lucas Fallerman came to the school to try and kill her father. Without thinking, Claire jumped in front of Noah to save him, getting killed in the process. Through the combination of Henry’s blood and the shock of dying again, her ability was full restored and Claire brought back to life several hours later. The only thing different this time is that Claire can feel again. Until recently, everything was finally almost back to normal. Her ability was working, she was dating a nice man, and Noah was alive. But then Henry left and now Claire is questioning whether or not she’ll be alone forever, and how safe they all are from these people called The Hunters, who are killing off Specials/Evos for sport. Category:Characters Category:Fortis Group Category:Woman Category:Rapid Cellular Regeneration